Secret
by MadlySaneCatLady
Summary: Remus & Sirius slash. Remus isn't ready for anyone to know about him and Sirius. Their friends have other ideas.


Secret.

It was a secret. _Their_ secret. As Remus' hands travelled along his side, pushing his T-shirt up his torso, Sirius was alright with that. He had kept several secrets for Remus over the years: his being a werewolf for one, his wildly inappropriate love of Frankie Avalon, that one time Remus had stolen a bar of chocolate from James' bedside table – if keeping the secret of Remus' sexuality let him enjoy moments like _this_ , he was more than willing to keep his mouth shut.

Remus' lips broke away from his to pull the T-Shirt over his head, mussing his shaggy black hair, static from the cotton causing a few strands to stand on end. Remus chuckled and touched one such strand, smiling as it followed his hand around.

'What can I say, Moony? Even my hair's attracted to you,' Sirius smirked, following the movements of his lover's hand with his eyes. 'But er… that hand could be doing _much_ better things than making my hair run laps.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'One track mind, Padfoot.' But he dutifully leaned back over Sirius on the sofa in their new flat and pressed their lips back together, pushing his tongue forcefully into Sirius' mouth, not that the force was ever needed; Sirius was more insatiable than he was. It had been Sirius' idea to "break in" their new flat right here on the sofa, after all.

Sirius made a contented noise in the back of his throat and got to work on the buttons of Remus' shirt, revealing the series of scars, both old and fresh that peppered his chest and stomach. He ran a finger along the newest one, fresh from three days ago and frowned against Remus' lips.

Remus felt both the motion of his finger and his lips and broke away again. 'It's fine, Pads,' he sighed, taking a second to shrug the shirt off his shoulders. 'I barely feel them anymore.' He knew Sirius hated the scars, that fact alone would have been enough to make Remus hate them too if he didn't already hold a deep-rooted loathing for them. They'd haunted him since he was a child; they were a constant reminder that he was different, _wrong_. Remus hated the scars, he didn't blame Sirius for hating them in the slightest.

'That one looks really bad,' Sirius eyed it apprehensively. He prodded the just-healed-over skin gently, pulling his finger back as though it had shocked him. 'You're _sure_ it doesn't hurt?'

Remus rolled his eyes again. He'd been doing that an awful lot since he'd met James, Peter, and especially Sirius on the train to Hogwarts in his first year. 'I'm sure.'

Sirius sat up a bit, pressing his lips to the scar, mouthing gently along its length, as though he were learning its shape. Once he'd given the scar his once-over, his mouth wandered, becoming very interested in Remus' right nipple.

Remus arched into the contact, letting a low moan escape. Sirius, no matter what he did, never failed to elicit at least one moan from him in the first five minutes once they really got going. He knew all of Remus' special spots, and had even found a few Remus had never known before. By now, Sirius was an expert in driving Remus crazy with desire.

Intermittently distracted by Sirius deciding to nip or suck at the sensitive little nub, Remus fumbled with Sirius' trousers, doing his best to not pop the button or burst the zipper like the last six pairs. When he finally got the button open and the zipper down, he tugged impatiently, annoyed that Sirius was sitting, making the task of undressing him a very difficult one indeed. He slid his hands around Sirius' back and dragged them lower, forcing Sirius' hips up and allowing him to pull the trousers away, leaving only his pants, a laughably childish joke pair covered in rubber ducks. Remus snickered, remembering when James had bought them for Sirius as a Christmas present. 'For whenever you're sure a date is going to end _happily_ ,' James had said.

'Hey, these are my sexy pants,' Sirius informed him against his nipple. 'No laughing.' As if to make his point clearer, he nipped again, causing Remus to arch again, almost spasmodically, towards him.

Remus didn't like being told what to do, least of all by a man wearing rubber duck pants. Tugging at his shaggy mane of black hair, he brought Sirius' face level with his own and began plundering his mouth again with renewed fervor. He felt Sirius' hands travel down his back and into the back of his trousers, cupping him beneath the fabric, pulling him closer until Remus lay entirely on top of him, pressing their bodies tightly together.

'I knew those pants would come in handy eventually,' James said from the doorway, scaring Remus to the opposite side of the sofa. 'High five, mate.'

'Note to self,' Peter said quietly from beside James. 'Always knock first.'

'I _told_ you it was rude to just waltz in like you owned the place,' Lily, pink in the cheeks, rolled her eyes. 'I think you're giving poor Remus an aneurysm.'

Sirius, who had fully recovered from his shock within seconds, shot her a sultry grin. 'Stop staring, Lily; I know you chose the second best when you married that dunderhead, but I'm spoken for.'

James snickered, moving forward and bending to pick up Sirius' trousers from the floor where Remus had flung them. 'Put your trousers back on please, you're in polite company.'

'Oh yes, so polite,' Sirius rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He turned to Remus and frowned at the mixture of shock and horror on his lover's face. 'Hey Moony, it's OK. They could have caught _way_ worse.'

'I _told_ you we should have waited a bit,' James winked at Lily. 'We could have had a _real_ show. C'mon Moony, it's not like we didn't know already.'

'Wait, what?' Sirius whirled around to eye him, shocked. 'You _knew_?'

'Er, yeah,' James raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, how could we not? You two are not exactly _subtle_ , you know? Throwing the bedroom eyes at each other all the time, the random intimate touches, that time you snogged at my stag party.'

'That was because you dared them,' Peter pointed out.

''Yeah, but we could tell it wasn't acting,' James rolled his eyes. 'Moony got _way_ too into it. And Moony isn't exactly a skilled actor.'

Remus' cheeks went from pink to red to almost purple. 'You _knew_?'

'Well, it's been going on since Sixth Year, hasn't it?' Peter asked quietly.

'Since Fifth,' Lily corrected. 'What?' she asked when James looked at her in confusion. 'Girls are just better at noticing these things.'

'Told you they wouldn't disown us, Moony,' Sirius said quietly, smiling at the way Remus seemed to be relaxing.

'No way we'd disown you, mate,' James flopped himself onto the sofa and threw an arm around Remus' bare shoulders. 'We'd question your taste in men and overall sanity, sure,' he flung a nasty grin Sirius' way, who stuck his tongue out at him, 'but we'd never disown you. You're our Moony.'

'Really, Remus,' Lily rolled her eyes. 'We're all OK with you being a werewolf, but you think your sexuality would make _any_ of us even consider rejecting your friendship?'

'Well, er,' Remus trailed off, looking unsure. 'I guess I just spent so long waiting for all of you to tire of my being a werewolf that it would be a convenient excuse for you to get out.'

Sirius shook his head and flopped himself into Remus' lap. 'Silly Moony, you know we love you way more than that.'

'Well, he should at least know _you_ do by now,' James raised an eyebrow at the easy affection Sirius showed Remus, gently pushing his lover's hair from his eyes and grinning. 'The rest of us are a bit less… demonstrative of our affections.'

'You'd better be,' Sirius' eyes narrowed. 'Moony's _mine_.' He looked around at everyone. 'So what brings you all here?'

'Housewarming, obviously,' James informed him. We were in the neighbourhood, ran into Pete, decided to come see how the new flat was treating you two.'

'Extremely well, obviously,' Peter chirped.

'Gotta break it in the right way,' Sirius told them sagely. 'Also, I really needed you guys to learn how to knock before coming in.'

'Yeah, that would probably be for the best,' Lily eyed her husband beadily.

' _Yes_ , Lils, you were right. Again,' he rolled his eyes. 'I'll knock from now on. Who knows what we could walk in on next time.'

'James Potter, that was _not_ a challenge or any other form of encouragement,' Lily told him sternly.

James sighed, looking defeated. ' _Yes_ dear.' He produced a bottle of wine. 'Now, let's get down to business.'

Sirius smiled, feeling Remus finally relax fully underneath him. He ducked his head towards Remus' ear, kissing the lobe lightly. 'See? I _told_ you there was nothing to worry about,' he whispered, brushing Remus' hair back and tucking it behind the ear. 'They love you too, just you know, not the same way I do. And later, I'm going to show you just how much I do…'

Remus' cheeks burned and James grinned evilly at him. 'Is Sirius whispering dirty things in your ear? He does that, as I'm sure you know. Always at the most inappropriate time, too.'

Remus snorted. 'You know Sirius, he's not one for good timing. He's a lot like you in that respect.'

'Ooh, ouch,' James chuckled. 'Sorry we interrupted, mates. I honestly didn't think before showing up.'

'You seem to make a habit of not thinking,' Lily scolded.

'That's something they've all been doing for as long as I've known them, Lily,' Remus heaved a sigh. 'It's a wonder they've made it this far, honestly.'

Lily laughed heartily, helping James pour and serve out the wine. Remus accepted his glass from Sirius, who steadfastly refused to find his own seat. Remus shrugged to himself and took a drink of wine. He supposed it didn't matter now that the secret was out. Sirius looked down at him and smiled, it appeared he was thinking the same thing. He leaned forward and pressed a small, chaste kiss to Remus' lips, smirking when Remus melted into the sofa cushions. When Sirius pulled back, his eyes were soft, filled with more happiness than Remus had ever seen in them. Remus smiled. He supposed he was pleased the secret was out if it made Sirius this happy.

'Oi, lovebirds,' James broke the two lovers out of their reverie. 'Are we going to drink this wine or stare longingly into each other's eyes all night?'

After emptying the last of what Remus thought was an infinite number of wine bottles James had produced, Sirius flopped over on the sofa, fast asleep and Remus decided it was time to call it a night. He showed their unexpected visitors to the door, shaking hands with Peter, giving a brief hug to Lily and received a shoulder clap from James.

'Sorry mate,' he grinned apologetically. 'You know, about before. I knew you weren't ready for any of us to know.'

'Honestly, I don't think I'd ever be ready for anyone to know,' Remus smiled wryly. 'It's probably better now I know you've known all this time.'

'Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was the last to know,' James winked. 'I'm not what you would call overly observant.'

'You were too busy mooning over Lily,' Remus rolled his eyes, looking over his should as Sirius began snoring. 'Well, I'd best make sure he doesn't die in his sleep; he finished most of that wine himself.'

'Yea, you take care of poor wittle Padfoot,' James chuckled, leading Lily and Peter away from the door. 'G'night Moony!'

'Yea, night everyone,' Remus waved and closed the door, turning back to find Sirius completely passed out on the sofa. He smiled fondly at the mop of black hair falling over his face. He walked over to him, brushing the hair away and started when Sirius' hands shot up, pulling him down onto the sofa.

'We never finished what we were up to earlier,' Sirius murmured sleepily, pulling Remus on top of him. 'We should get back to that.'

'Sirius, you berk, you're completely drunk,' Remus protested, trying to pull away. 'You're going to fall asleep and leave me in an uncomfortable situation again.'

Sirius laughed. 'Oh Moony, that was _one_ time. I'm never going to do that again. You wouldn't let me touch you for a week!'

Remus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Sirius' lips, trying to gauge how awake he was. Judging by the enthusiastic response he garnered, Remus figured Sirius was alert enough to continue where they had left off.

Sirius pulled away to pull his T-shirt over his head and grinned sloppily up at Remus, wearing that ruffled, just-been-kissed look Remus loved to see on him. 'Are you OK with the secret being out now?'

Remus looked down at Sirius' messy grin and the sparkle of happiness in his eyes and smiled back. 'Yeah, I guess I am. I love you, Sirius, and that's no secret.'


End file.
